Welcome To My Life
by wizards-paramorefan3
Summary: The story is Max own little story. facing jerks like George Hollingsworth Gigi's little bro , An awsome girlfriend and of corse Justin and Alex and magic. paring: MaxXOC
1. Chapter 1: The Dance, Max, and The girl

Welcome to my life : Chapter one

_**In New York on Waverly Place, everything seems normal but it's not. Well, not exactly My brother, Justin and my sister, Alex and I are wizards. My name is Max Russo. And sure people usualy notice me by my sister, or teachers know my brother too well. But other than That, people don't realy know me that well. But my brother sure knew I was there this morning.**_

Justin comes downstairs for breakfast. "Morning mom, morning dad, Alex."

"Morning Justin did all your homework?" asked Jerry "Yes I did. See, I actualy do my homework the right way, and not just guess all the answers." He said jestering toward Alex. "Well at least I have friends." She pointed back. "Where's Max? You know short, brown hair, brown eyes thankfully looks nothing like his brother." Justin looked up "Wow," he said "Thankfully' such big word for such tiny brain. I'll go get him." Justin went upstairs to Max's bedroom and knocked on his door "Yo, Max, Time to get up." no reply "Max." still no answer "Maxi? AAAAHHHHH!" Before Justin could call his name he saw the devil at the door step. "You fell for it!" The devil said pulling off his face. "Max, what did mom and dad say about scaring me like that?" Justin asked him "That you always wet your self." replied Max.

**_That was a good prank in the morning. Alex had taught me that one But still at school, Even though we arn't supposed to use magic Alex does so why can't I? This is what happend during homeroom, My best friends Rick and Todd were going to let our class pet mr.History (don't ask about the name) loose during class And this is what happend_.**

"Rick Nelson, Name the smallest, largest and seccond largest states." Said my teacher Mr. Martin. "umm, Rhode Island, Texas, and California." Rick answerd. "Good, Todd Cress, name the capitols of those states Mr. Nelson just said." "Providence, Sacramento, and...uhhh, ummm Happy?" Guessed Todd "You got two out of three of them right. Max Russo what is the capitol of Texas?" All eyes were on Max now his mind whent blank "Ummm, Nashville?" He studderd "No Max, The correct answer is Austin. Studdy those right now." Max couldn't help but feel mad so he decided to let the class pet loose _"Because I have a feeling of rage let Mr. History out of his cage." _All of a sudden Mr. History was running out the class door and into the halls "Hey! you get back here Mr. Martin orderd and chased after the furry rodent. The class laughed untill the bell rang. Max headed to his locker "Man how could I be so dumb?" He asked Rick "I don't know dude, but get this there's another guy with that last name and he looks exactly like you." 'Sure, right dude Just Like my sister looks like Selena Gomez." Max joked "She does kinda." Todd answerd sheeply. "That's because you think his sister's hot." Rick said. "Guy's enough of my sister, ok?" "OK." They both agreed. "Speaking of hotties here they come!" Todd said gazing at a group of girls. Rick, Todd and Max all stared at the girls. There were three of them that were single, Diane, Suzan, and Olivia. "Dang" Todd said "Diane Dustry is HOT!" 'All of them are hot but Suzan Starr is the hottest, What about you Max?" Asked Rick "Max, Max? Maaxxx?" He said streching Max's name out. He gave Max a punch in the gut to get back on earth. "What Rick?" He said Rick sighed "Who do you think is the hottest out of all of them?" Max didn't reply He was too busy daydreaming.

**_Ok so I space out a lot big deal, but I just wasn't spacing out I was in love. In love with Olivia McLinley. She Is soooo HOT brown hair dark eyes creamy skin, GOD she's to die for. at least that's what I think just making note of that._**

"MAX!" Screamed Rick. "oh well, I think that Olivia's the hottest." Max answred. "Well we know that! you've been staring at her the past five minutes. We asked you if you would ever ask out?" Todd asked "W-well uhh I-I don't know about-" Todd cut him off "there coming to talk to us!" He whisperd "Everyone remain cool!" Diane, Suzan and Olivia were walking toward them. "HI guys." Greeted Diane. "H-h-hi girls" Todd said. The girls giggled. Olivia took a step toward Max "Hi Max." She said sweetly. "H-hi O-Olivia." He said to her. "So um, Max you know the dance on Friday?" Max nodded "yeah?" "Well, I was wondering do you want to go with me?" "Yeah, I'll go with you." He answerd. "Realy Great I'll see you threre, Well I got to get to class so I'll see you." Olivia Turnd and headed to class. Max In a Heartbeat ran off to class.

**_Oh yeah! I got a date with Olivia! I didn't care that I was late and I didn't care that I had dish duty at the sub staition as soon as I got home.Which is what job I had. But when I got home Alex had noticed something. Something diffrent._**

"Max What happend at school today?" asked Alex. "I don't know but it's defenetly not a girl if that's what your thinking" He said "Ooooo Maxi what's her name? Asked Alex. "Olivia." Max confessed. "Is That all you're telling me?" Alex asked "Yeah why?" Alex steped to the side of Max and said _"Some are evil some are kind but now all must speak there mind._" Max turned to Alex and toled her the story of today.

**_Well I didn't realy Tell Alex everything I left out the hamster incident. But after I toled Alex she said she'll help me win Olivia's heart. Days passed untill Friday; The day of the dance._**

It was Lunchtime. Max's favorite subject. On the way to his table He passed Olivia "Hey Max." She said "I'm real exited about tonight." 'Me too." Max said and went to his table. Rick looked at Max and sang ; "Max and Olivia sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Max scoweld at him "And I plan on it too." He said taking another bite of his To-the-max sandwitch. "You plan on kissing her? how?" asked a shocked Todd. "I don't know Alex is going to help me." The two looked at him. "Can you tell your sister I said hi?" Asked Todd. Max shook his head.

_**Yeah Todd has a crush on My sister, kinda like how Harper has a crush on Justin I don't know why though Harper and Miranda are diffrent. I mean Jarper that's how my sister sayis couples Jarper, eww! Jaranda it's ok. Rilex beter, Molivia, Oh yeah! Later that night Alex helped me out like what to wear what to say and stuff like that.**_

"OK, Maxi, let's see how can we turn this thing into a stud?" Alex asked. "Alex I just want her to like me." 'Is that all? not even a kiss?" She asked suprized "Well..." Max began But Harper inturrupted him. "HI Alex, Hi Max." She said cheerfully "What are you up to?" 'I'm tring to get Max looking like a stud." Alex replied. Harper tilted her head and studied Max. "You know who he looks like?" Harper asked still studieing Max "Jake T Austin, He looks exactly like him Alex." Max Stared at Harper "That's what Rick said." He argued. " Do you know who I look like?" She said striking a pose "Who?" Asked Alex. "Keira Knightly!"

Alex and Harper laghed and chanted ; "What's that, a hat! Crazy-funkey-junkey hat. Overslept, Hair unslightly, tring to look like Keira Knightly, we've been there we've done that we see right through your funkey hat!" Both girls cracked up "Hello!" Max shouted. "Right, right. Ummm, here try this on. Alex handed him a whiteish dress shirt with tan jeans and a gray vest. Max Put it on and showed Alex and Harper. "Nice. I did a good job what do you think Harper?"

Harper took a look at Max "Justin would look cuter in that, But Max you do look very handsome." Max looked at him self in the mirror "Oh wait!" Alex said. She grabbed some black Converse sneakers and gave them to Max to put on. "Max sit down." Orederd Harper. "No Max don't listen to her come here." Max obeayed Alex. She fixed his shirt vest and hair. "There your perfect. Go get her Maxi." Max went downstairs Jerry, Thereasa, and Justin were. "I can't beleive it my Maxi is twelve and already has his first date!" Cried Thereasa. "Uhhh, honey, Max is twelve and three quarters." Jerry corrected. "I don't care they grow up so fast!" Thereasa wailed. "Hey Max." Justin said "You might need these." He handed Max a bouquet of tulips. "Aww thanks Justin but I don't realy like flowers." Justin was Puzzled "But maybe Olivia might like them" Max finished "Good Idea." Justin said.

**_Yeah so I just decided to give them to Olivia I was nervous while mom drove me there. I just reminded myself the things Alex and Harper toled me.; during a slow song holed her, and when she gets close enough kiss her. I came up with that during wizard training when dad was teaching us some thing about Lizards._**

Thereasa droped Max off "Have a good time sweetie!" She yelled as Max got out of the car "MOM!" Max yelled looking rather embarressed.

"Hey dude!" Todd said as soon as Max saw him. "You look good. Alex help you?" "And Harper." Max added "Awsome two chicks help you." Rick said from behind Todd. "So you two have dates? Max asked them. "Yup Sarah Hearlex is mine and Missey Goodwinn is Todd's" Rick toled him. "So where's Olivia?" Todd asked Max. "Over there." Rick said pointing to her. She was wearing black balet flats with a medeum length red dress "I'll see you guys later." Max said as he rushed over to Olivia. "Hi Olivia." Max panted "Hi Max, you look very handsome tonight." She said. "Thanks you look very pretty." He handed her the flowers "These are for you." He added "Thank you I'll go put this with my jacket." She walked to where everyone had there stuff "So did you kiss Olivia yet?" Rick asked "Not yet, I'm waiting for the right moment." He turned and saw something he realy didn't want to see; George Hollingswoth talking to Olivia.

_**Just to let you know Alex hates Gigi well GiGi has a younger brother George who I hate.**_

Max cautiondly went up there "Umm excuse me hi George." He looked up at me "Ah, Maxwell Russo your here, with who? 'Uhh Max is my date George."

Olivia explained. "Oh well, I guess you have to be here with someone, I'll see you later Olivia," He took her hand and kissed it. "Maxwell." George left Olivia whisperd to Max "Just ignore him Max."

_**grrrrrrr! That guy mad me so mad kissing my dates hand! And I sware to god he was staring at her boobs! that perv! but anyway he didn't get her on the lips!**_

Just then the DJ put on Miley Cyrus Don't walk away. "Wanna dance with me Olivia?" Max asked her "sure." The two danced together and talked Max was realy having fun. He was going to be the envey of George. Just then a slow song came on. "Do you still want to dance with me?" Max asked her "Yes I do." Olivia answerd. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist and started dancing. Gradualy they started getting closer. Olivia rested her head on Max's shoulder. He could smell her hair. Then there faces were inches away from each other. Max leaned forward and kissed her. His first kiss with the girl of his dreams. It was like something like he had never experienced before. When the song was over Olivia had gone to get a drink with her friends. Max Had gone over and toled Rick and Todd the news. "Wow dude you are so lucky!" Todd toled Max "yeah I got to get back to her so she doesn't feel lonley." The three just laughed at the joke. But on his way back He saw George and Olivia agen. This time he had to do something "_Some people are a gem, some people are a rat to tell who's who, give me the ear of a bat."_

**_I was listning to what they were saying and here's what they said(This I wrote in sharpie):_**

**George: Why are you here with Max Russo?**

**Olivia: Because Max is sweet funny and cute**

**G: Yeah but he's diffrent**

**O: That's what makes him interesting**

**G: But I'm more interesting than him**

**O: How?**

**G: Give me a kiss and you'll find out (leans forward)**

**O: (backs away) NO!**

**G: Don't make me do this Olivia**

**O: Do what?**

**G: You know what**

**O: No, what's that thing**

**G: What thing**

**O: That thing**

**G: Oh this well (sprays somestuff on her and she faints)**

**G: Makes you unconcious, drunk-like**

**Will (Georges friend): Well you got her now what?**

**G: I'm going to make sure no matter how muck she loves that Max or who ever she stays with me.**

**W: Huh? **

**G: She'll need me for support -financial support**

**W: I still don't get it man?**

**G: I'm gonna get her laid.**

**W: Oh where you two gonna do it?**

**G: I don't know teachers lounge or the weight room any where no one's around**

**W: Good plan.**

**G: yeah good plan and she'll have her first time with me.**

_**I could not beleive my ears! Olivia, pregnant! no way I was gonna let this happen. I didn't know what to do! so I used a spell to wake her up! I waithed it didn't work I had to get closer**_

Max ran up to Geroge "Hey George what are you doing?" George stood there blankly "I'm going to show Olivia the teachers lounge." George replied "Can I come?" Max asked "Sure, Max." he said Once they got to the teachers lounge George pushed Max into a closet and locked it. "Hey! let me out!" Max bellowed. "Just as soon as I'm done doing Olivia then I'll let you out Maxi." George said "What? no drop her or else!" Max screeched "Or else what your locked in a closet you can't do anything!" Just then Max had it he punched the door hard it broke! "How did you do that?" George asked in a scared voice. "Magic." Max replied now get out of here! George ran out of the school. "Olivia,Olivia! wake up!" Max said after he had charmed her to wake up. "MmmMax?

Olivia mumbled "Yes Olivia it's me, Max." He said "wh-what happend?" "I'll tell you, George locked me in a closet and was planning on getting you pregnant."

Max answerd her "oh my god." she said "did he?" 'No, I stoped him before he could do anything." Max toled her. "Come on let's get back to the dance." Olivia agreed and when they got back a slow song was playing. "Max Russo," Olivia asked "Will you dance with me?" Max smiled "Yes I will Olivia McLinley"

The two danced for five secconds and made out the rest of the song.

**_I guess Olivia had a good time with me but next time it will be beter I'll make sure of it. It was our happy ending. When I got home I toled my parents it was great (Of corse I left out the part about George what do you think I am a dumb wizard?) Oh and I asked Olivia to be my girlfriend and she said yes! I guess being the youngst has it's advantages!_**

Authors note: This whole episode is somethig I created and I am putting myself in Max's place I don't own wowp just Olivia, Rick, George, Todd, Diane Suzan, Sara, Missey Next capter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Paramore on Waverly Place

**Chapter 2**

**_Wow! My sister Alex can SCREAM! She was all like, well, take a look._**

"Oh my god! I can't believe Paramore is comming to New York City to peform!" Alex Cried "Oh my god!" Said Justin immitaiting his sister "Mock all you want Justin you'd feel the same way if that band you like came here too." 'That band," said Justin "Is T.O.B Tears Of Blood." 'Like it matters." Alex scoffed. "Mom I have to get tickets to see them! Please mom, please?" Alex begged "Listen, Alex, you can see them only when you get the money." Thereasa explained. "But that will take forever!" Alex pouted "Well, how much are the tickets?" Her father asked "Jerry!?" Thereasa exclaimed "I just want to know how much." He assured her. "About 700" Alex replied. "Yeah there's no way." Jerry toled her. Alex went to go sit down with her brothers "How are you going to make 700 in time to see Paramore?" Max asked. "I'll find a way, I always find a way." She said in a dark tone. "No, no,no absolutly not! I am not helping you out of this one." Justin shot up "You can just sneak in to this concert get caught and your gonna be the one facing mom and dad." Max just stared at him wide eyed then glanced at Alex "Hmm," she said "That's a clever plan but I've got a better one up my sleeve." Justin shrugged "Ok Alex have fun with your little plan." And left. Alex watched Justin as he left. "What's your evil plan Alex?" Max asked her. Alex looked around. She was about to tell her little brothe but instead it came out; "Why don't you call Olivia and see what she's up to?" Max jumped up from his seat and ran. "Ok." He said.

_**So I did call Olivia and toled her that Paramore was coming to NYC turns out she's a fan too. After we got off the phone we met at the mall well Alex was meeting Harper there too. Alex and Harper decicded to shop while Olivia and I went to catch a movie.**_

"So Max," Olivia started "What movie do you want to see?" They were both looking at the box office list "I don't know anything you want to see." Max answerd. "I know! We should see 'Another Romantic Commedy'. Want to go see that Maxi?" Olivia asked "Sure. I heard it got four stars!" He answerd. "Here you go get snacks and I'll get the tickets." He handed her a 5 bill. Olivia agreed and went to the concesion stand. "Two tickets to 'Another Romantic Commedy'." Max toled the ticket girl "Here you go." she said in a low, boring voice "I hope you enjoy you show." 'Thank you." Max thanked her "By the way, my name's Amanda Elaine. But you can just call me Amanda. Or Elaine. It doesn't matter." Amanda toled him "Umm, Good to know." He said feeling a bit akward.

_**By the way Amanda or Elaine looked so familer she kinda looks like that security guard that almost threw me in prison when we got Dragon anyway I love what happend in the movies!**_

After Max had caught up with Olivia and took there seats The movie started. It was about an hour since the movie started and it was time for Max to make his move. Max "streched" and put his arm around Olivia. Not long after that Olivia had rested her head on Max's shoulder, he liked that.

_**Just got to say I wish that could happen everyday I mean what guy wouldn't want to have their girlfriend do that? And I guess you know what happend after that. I looked at her, she looked at me and we got closer, and closer until our lips met and we made out. After the movie I got one of those peel and win ticket things. I peeled it off slowly and I didn't think I'd win Until Olivia started hugging me for no reason. Then I realized that I'd won to go see Paramore. After I brought Olivia home I couldn't decide what to do, show Alex or go with Olivia. Alex would have probably snuck in anyway, But , wait. This was good Alex would work her butt off while she could have asked her sweet little brother for the secret ticket. Oh this is good**_!

When Max got home he found her sister giving Dragon a bath. "Come on Dragon stay still!" She said as she held down the beagle/dragon. "Hey Alex?" Justin said when he entered the room. "After your done, can you dust my trophies too?" He asked. "Sure do you want me to dust your dolls too?" She joked. "Action figures." He corrected her. "I'll be there in a minute." Alex sighed. Max couldn't help but feel sorry for his sister. "Umm, Alex..." He started "Yes Max or should I call you Maximillion?" Max always wanted to be called that. "I just wanted to know.." He studded. The guilt was eating him alive. "Spit it out Maxi before I spit it out for you." She said angrily. "Alex,..-" he started "I've got something to say to you," Alex looked very interested in what the youngest Russo had to say "And it's...nothing." Max finished "Oh alright." Alex just rolled her eyes. Max expecting Alex to put a truth spell on him just went back to washing the dog.

_**Hey I couldn't spill it to my sister. Two tickets to Paramore, she'd hang me upside down and leave me in the lair alone or at least until dad finds me and punishes Alex for about 5 minutes. It was only about three weeks before I took Olivia to the concert. The crud was huge.**_

Max and Olivia were up in the front row. All of a sudden smoke came out. And the sound of a girl came on the speakers. The girl said "Hello New York! My name is Hailey and we... are... PARAMORE!" The first song they played was 'That's What you get'. Then they played 'Crushcrushcrush' When they played that song Max kept glancing at Olivia, He also had the feeling she was glancing back. Max shifted closer to Olivia. When they had an intermission Max and Olivia stayed where they were. They weren't gonna let someone steal there spot. But Max had to get a drink. So he toled Olivia he'd be right back but as he passed security no surprise who he saw but his one and only sister. "Alex!" Max whispered to himself. Alex looked up and saw Max hiding. She exposed her wand tucked in her knee high boot which meant that she had used magic to get in "Dumb idea." he mouthed to her. Alex looked down in shame. He did all he can "_GilesJ times day"_ Max had froze time and was now hopping on one foot as he called Justin. "Hello?" Justin answerd the phone. "Justin! I need help Alex got caught sneaking in!" Max said in a panicking voice. "Oh what a surprise Alex getting caught, To me that is no-" 'I don't have time!" Max cut him off. "Alright here's what you do, say '_Freezes escape us'_ That will make you and Alex escape the security guards while freezing time. Now I have to go." He answerd. "Why?" Max asked "Because Miranda's here. Bye." Justin hung up. "_Freezes escape us_" Max chanted now he and Alex were in front of millions of people on stage. "Hey, This isn't what we rehearsed." Hailey toled Alex and Max "Who are you guys?" Alex was the first to speak "It's best not here." Hailey nodded and went back stage with Alex and Max "Ok." She breathed "And you are?" She asked them "I'm Alex and I'm a huge fan." Alex blabbed out "And you?" Hailey said now looking at Max. "I'm Max her brother and, we didn't know where we were." He replied with the best excuse he ever came up with. "We'd better get back to the sub station." Alex toled her little brother "Wait, do you mean the Waverly Place Sub Station? Hailey asked them. "Yeah our parent own it." Alex replied. "You guys have the best sandwiches!" Hailey cried. "If it's alright can we perform there." Hailey asked. "Yes!" Alex and Max both shouted.

_**So everything worked out for the best. Mom and dad couldn't believe how many sandwiches they had soled that day.**_

"I can't believe all these people are here to see these people!" Thereasa said. "Yeah, and it's all thanks to Alex and Max." Jerry added.

_"I'm not going 'cuse I've been waiting for a miracle, and I'm not leaving. I wont let you, let you give up for a miracle. It might save you!"_

_**As the song went on the crud grew. "Yeah go Zac!" Olivia shouted "I thought you said I was the cute one?" I said "You are!" She replied and kissed me on the cheek. Things work out. Things always work out.**_

Authors note: I don't own wow or Paramore, just Olivia. Also the ticket girl was supposed to be Amanda Tepe a.k.a 'various'.


	3. Chapter 3: When there was you and me

Chapter 3

_**After all Olivia and I have gone through, I never had the idea she wasn't, well, into me anymore. It all happened after science that day.**_

"Wow," Max said "I never thought class would end." Max was talking to Olivia of course. Just like always. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking too." She answered him in a soft tone. "What's wrong?" He asked her "You've been like this all day." She looked at him and said "I'm fine Max, I really am." Max just shrugged. Sometimes Alex was like this, all quiet. But he rarely compared Olivia to Alex. Especial since Alex was his sister and Olivia was his girlfriend. But still, Max knew something was wrong with Olivia. It had been weeks since they had called each other. "Max, I have to get to Chorus. I'll see you at lunch, OK Maximillion?" He smiled "OK Olive." Max loved it when people called him Maximillion. It made him feel powerful. So he made up a nickname for her too; Olive it wasn't that great but that was all he could think of for her without feeling too embarrassed. He was headed to Art while she headed for choir. At art he sat with The new students, Rico and Stanly. Rico was from Malibu and Stanly was from San Francisco. "Hey what's up 'Lil pup? Stanly greeted Rico. "Just messing around with my employee Jackson" and gave him a friendly yet evil smile. "What about you stretch?" he asked Max. Max shyly looked up. "Whats the matter with you? Rico asked. "Is it about that lady you were with?" Stanly asked. "Well sorta." Max started. "She's my girlfriend." Max went back to his unfinished drawing of a tree. "Well what do you know, the kid can get a date faster than you can fox." Rico toled Stanly "She broke my heart." Stanly explained. Rico rolled his eyes. "let me guess," he said "She's not into you anymore." Rico guessed. Max shot up "Do you think?" he asked "lets see," Stanly question him, "Has she kissed you yet?"

"yeah, first date too."

"Has she ever once said I love you?"

"once."

"Does she stare at other guys?"

"Um, I haven't really noticed it, but-"

"Case closed" Stanly ended it. "She's not that into you anymore."

"Stanly, your wrong." said Max "If Olivia wanted to break up she would have said so by now." Rico almost fell out of his chair. "Olivia? Olivia McLinley?" Max sighed "Yeah, Olivia McLinley is my girlfriend."

"You mean 'was' your girlfriend." Rico corrected."What?" Max had a very confused look on his face. "I head a rummer that Olivia was going to dump you for Jack Dolles." Rico explained.

I_** couldn't believe it Olivia? Dump me? Jack Dolles? It just wasn't making any sense. Later I had a note in my locked from Olivia It said; Dear Max, Choir was fun, but at lunch, I think we need to talk. It's something BIG. no, I'm not pregnant, heck no. but it's still important And when I tell you don't be mad. love Olivia. That was it? would I be mad? It was 5th period I had study hall and lunch in 20 minutes. I was on my way to study hall when I say George and Jack talking without thinking I used magic "Some people are a gem, some people are a rat. to learn who's who give me the ear of a bat."my ear was immediately turned into a bats ear and I could eavesdrop.**_

**George: So, are you gonna ask Olivia out?**

**Jack: I don't know dude, she seems relay pretty and smart. Butt she's with that Max guy.**

**G: Oh, really, because I heard that she was going g to dump him for you.**

**J: Really, cool. Then, I could have her.**

**G: well see. The bells going to ring.**

**J: Yeah, later.**

**And that was it. Little did I know their whole conversation was the truth.**

Max knew he had to face her sooner or later. He slowly headed toward her locker. "Max!" a voice called. He jumped, it was Olivia. "H-hey, Olive, wh-what's going on?" he studded. "Max," she started "I think we need to talk." _'here it comes'_ he thought. "Max, I think we should see other people." she finished "What?" Max didn't understand. "I think we should break up. It's just, well, You are sweet, smart, and funny, but, theres just always that other someone. I got to go." she finished and headed to her next class leaving Max sad, angry, and confused. There was just one thing to do, get a new girlfriend. But who? Who would go out with him?

_**Why, why me? After everything I did to get her, gone before my 13th birthday. When I got home I saw nothing but the ordinary, Alex,mom, and Justin taking customers orders. It was mom's shirt off when it was mine. So she went shopping with a few of her friends while Alex, Justin and I took over the shop. Alex asked me what was wrong. So I toled her all about today, and how it was the worst day of my life. "Just get a new girl." she toled me, "How?" I asked her "It's not as easy as it looks." She frowned. "What about that girl over there? She asked me. There was a girl about my age, blond hair and green eyes. "Good luck ace." Alex whispered to me. "Thanks!" I whispered back.**_

Max walked up to the blond girl and said his basic intro; "Welcome to the Waverly Place sub station can I take your order?" The girl looked up. "Not really." She said "But can I ask for your name?"

"Max Russo." He toled her "Nice to meet you I'm Kelly." She said Max sat down next to her. "Kelly, that's a pretty name." he said "Yeah, it is, And I like your name too, is Max short for something?"

"Maximillion." He toled her.

_**Which was kind of a lie my name was real is Maxwell, but who would you rather be named after a French ruler or a coffee brand? I wasn't going to let this one slip by me.**_

"Hey, do you want to go out later like, to a movie?" Kelly asked him. "That sounds great so, I'll pick you up."

"OK I live at 428 Lynndon street."

"I'll see you then." Max said as she left "So You have a date Russo." An utterly voice said behind him. "Yes I do George. Or should I say George Nothingworth." He gave Max a dirty look "It's Hollingsworth." he said sternly and left the shop.

_**Yeah, George is just jealous 'cuz I got a hot girl to go out with me. I think Kelly will get Olivia jealous this is my best plan yet.**_

Justin drove Max to Kelly's house to pick her up and then to the restaurant There Max and Kelly talked and ate soon Max saw his nightmare come to life, Olivia and Jack, at the same restaurant as him and his beautiful new girlfriend (at least thats what he hoped to call her.)

Oh My God! Olivia! Here! No way! With Jack! Damn! Why does she look so much better then Kelly? Hair up, shortish pink dress, pink lip gloss, Oh get over her Max she dumped you for that football playing dude Jack. But then again she looks so beautiful! Wait, she's going somewhere I should follow her.

Without thinking Max got up and followed Olivia. "Wait, Maxi, What about our date?! Too late, Max had already taken off after Olivia leaving Kelly with the bill for the dinner. Max had finally caught up with Olivia. "Olivia what are you doing here?" Max asked her. "I have a date with my new boyfriend Jack." she replied. "Well, I have a date with my new girlfriend Kelly." Max protested "You mean had a date." Olivia corrected him. "What!" Max looked back and saw that Kelly had left. "I'm sorry Max." Olivia said "Why are you sorry? You the one dating Jack-the-football-player Doles." Max said. "Look Max," Olivia said. "Jacks an awesome guy, but he doesn't really care about me. All he cares about is his looks and football. And my looks." Olivia said "And for the record Max, he already rejected me. He just thought this dinner would help ease the pain."

"And"

"There is no pain.

"I feel sorry for you Olivia." Max said.

"don't be, Jack's a real jerk no wonder his friends call him Jackass." Max and Olivia laughed together at the joke. "Hey since you single and I'm single will you go back with me Olivia?" Max asked "Sure." She answered. They kissed and Jack came up to them. "Olivia what are you doing with Max? He asked her. "I'm kissing my new boyfriend." She answered him. "But what about us?" Jack asked "Jack, There is no us." Olivia toled him "whatever." Jack stormed off. Olivia and Max exchanged glances and kissed.

_**Well all ends well right. -Max**_


End file.
